For sales promotion of such kind of products, it is in many occasions necessary to assign persons for this objective in exchange for economic compensation, which can become very expensive when there are many sales points, in other cases the client receives, when the product is purchased, some signal such as a coupon, a voucher, a code, etc. which he later sends to the promoting company and afterwards receives a response of the promotion in form of gifts or the like. This process turns out to be slow and since it needs direct participation of the client and is ineffective in many cases.
The modulus, according to the invention, eliminates the problems hereinabove mentioned and provides the possibility of carrying out the promotion and the advertising at the sales point itself and delivering the object to be given as a gift to the client without a need for personnel or any further procedures between the promoting company and the client.